The present invention relates to a force sensor assembly having an axis of measurement along an axial direction of the force sensor assembly.
German patent application DE-A-103 50 085 discloses a measurement device for an electromagnetic brake. The measurement device comprises a closed ring member having a C-shaped profile, which deforms under a force being applied in the axial direction in a brake system. The C-shaped profile is provided with e.g. strain gauges that can measure the amount of deformation of the C-shaped profile (e.g. oriented in a radial direction).
UK patent application GB-A-2 147 426 discloses a ring-shaped load-measuring device, allowing to measure an axial force applied on the measuring device. A ring is provided with a special shape, such that under force a region of the ring is placed into hoop tension, and a further region of the ring is placed into hoop compression. Sensing elements such as strain gauges are positioned on each of the two regions, and the force can be calculated from the sensor element signals.